Friends Help
by twiandsuperfan
Summary: Bella gets sick while Edward is out of town... Jacob's there.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Help

"Good bye, love… I will see you Sunday." Stated Edward giving me a love filled kiss on the top of my head.

"Bye, I love you." I reminded him.

Today was Wednesday & Edward & the rest of the Cullen's were going on a hunting trip somewhere in South America for the rest of the week until late Sunday night. I would miss my lovely Edward so much in that time!

"I love you too." He smiled kissing me on the lips this time. My heart thudded in my chest like a freight train. I wonder if I will ever get used to him.

"Bye," He said walking towards the window, but then added "Be safe." I flung himself out the window.

_Its only 5 days, that's not too long!_ I thought to myself trying to convince my mind to make time go by quicker. It sure didn't help that Charlie would be leaving early tomorrow morning to go fishing with Billy until Sunday afternoon… I went & sagged into my computer chair with a sigh. _This is going be a long 5 days that much is for sure. _I stated giving in; I looked at the clock 5:00; to make dinner for Charlie.

I pushed myself up from the chair & walked down the stairs groggily, & proceed to the kitchen. I took out a recipe book & started scanning for something that sounded good… _chicken noodle soup…no, fried chicken…no, green bean casserole… no, Sheppard's pie…yes! _I took out the recipe from its place, & found the ingredients. Soon the smell of beef & potatoes was sent throughout the house. Charlie then walked in just as I was taking the pie out of the oven.

"Smells good, kiddo." Said Charlie inhaling the smell & then hanging his police coat on the peg.

"Thanks. It's ready when you want some." I offered.

"Okay." He responded walking over & scooping some into a plate.

"So how was your day?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Okay, there are some missing hikers again… 2 as of today." He answered.

Great! I would have to call Jacob later & ask what was up… it sometimes came in handy to have a werewolf best friend, although lately things haven't been going to good. Ever since Edward has been back, Jacob is still mad at the whole ordeal… which I do understand, to a point.

"Oh, anything been found yet?" I questioned.

"No, just a bunch of dead hikers, not even a trail was left… so strange." Said Charlie a little lost in thought but then added "So how was your day?"

"Okay, I'm kind of sad that Edward's going to be gone for so long." I responded sheepishly.

He slammed his fist on the table making me jump. "Sorry, but really Bella, it's only going to be 5 days! Call Jacob, I bet he would want to see you."

"I doubt it…" I mumbled.

"Bella, come on… Jacob is your best friend; you need to keep your friendship with him. He is a great kid!"

Oh, how I knew how true that was! I really wished that Jacob & Edward weren't natural born enemies!

"I know, I know." I said getting up with a sigh. "You finished?" I questioned looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah, sorry Bells, but I really think that you should at least call Jacob."

"I will." I promised. Now that Edward wasn't here, I could at least call him.

I brought the dishes over to the sink & rinsed them out before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Well, okay then. I am going to go watch the game." Stated Charlie heading for the living room.

I dialed Jacob's number & waited… on the third ring Billy picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, Billy. Its Bella, is Jake home?" I questioned.

"Uh, yeah. One minute." He responded. I could hear him call Jacob's name away from the phone, & big footsteps coming towards the phone…

"What?" He asked harshly.

"I wanted to apologize…" I offered in a calm voice.

"Oh! Well what are you going to apologize for? Having that leach as you boyfriend, saying it will all work out somehow… yeah right Bella." He said into the phone angrily.

"Actually yes, that is what I was going to say." I answered sheepishly hoping that it would calm him down enough.

He took a deep breath & then answered. "It just doesn't work that way… I really doubt that you would want me to kill your precious parasite!"

"No, I wouldn't, but we could still find a way…" I suggested again.

"Bella it just won't work, sorry." He said & then the line went died. I slammed it back into the receiver & headed for the stairs.

"Any luck?" Asked Charlie keeping his eyes glued on the TV.

"Nope, I told you he didn't want to talk to me."

"Give him time…" Charlie answered. I ran up the stairs & closed my bedroom door behind me, & ran onto the bed in a heap.

How could I have made such a mess of things? My best friends hates me, because my boyfriend (Which really doesn't cut it…) is his natural born enemy! I screamed into my pillow… this was going to be a really long weekend! I looked at the clock 6:37 it said in bright green letters… I could attempt to go down to La Push, wait & hope that Jake would come out eventually… I pushed myself out of the bed & went downstairs.

"I'm going to La Push." I stated grabbing my jacket & keys before heading out in the rain.

"Don't be gone too late!" Exclaimed Charlie from inside.

I got in my truck & started the familiar drive down to La Push.

I pulled up to the little red house & waited… luckily I brought a book learning from my experience last time I had to do this. I opened up my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights & prepared to wait…

About an hour later I heard a sharp tap at my window. Jacob was standing outside of it looking very angry… the pack was behind him.

"Bella, get out of here…" he said.

"No, I came here to talk, & that is what I am going to do." I responded getting out of the truck. I stumbled over a tree root, but Jacob caught me.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to say then…"

"I think that we should hang out sometime… Edward's gone for the weekend." I said adding on the last part knowing it would only help my case.

"I told you Bella, it just won't work out. What about when he comes back… then what, are we back on separate planets?" He asked fiercely.

That hurt a little. I took a deep unsteady breath trying to hold back the tears.

"I wish it wouldn't be that way…" I whispered.

"Me too, but that is how it is going to work." He said pulling me into a hug.

"We could still work something out though… I could sneak over here." I offered.

"Dimmitt Bella, it won't work. Now get home to Charlie it's getting late."He stated.

"Not until we come up with something to work." I said standing my ground.

"It can't…" He said & then walked away with the pack into the trees of the moonlit forest. I stood there for a while, but then noticing the time decided I had better get home… against my wishes.

I slammed the door when I walked into the house. Charlie was watching another game & jumped at my loud entrance.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asked.

"How do you think, horrible? I'm going to bed." I stated walking up the stairs. I fell into my bed sobbing.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._ I woke up to my alarm. There was a low beam of sun shining through the curtains…

"Bells, I'm heading out… see you Sunday." Charlie yelled.

"Okay." I yelled back. I heard the front door shut & soon after heard Charlie's cruiser starting. I got up only to realize that I had a huge headache. I went to the bathroom & took some Tylenol, before heading back into my room to finish getting ready for school.

I pulled into the school & quickly found Jessica & Angela, although Jessica still hasn't forgiven me for my whole zombie time… and the movie incident.

"Hey, Angela."I said, because as soon as Jessica saw me she left to go find Lauren, I was assuming.

"Hey, Bella… where's Edward?" She asked looking around clearly noticing that it wasn't sunny today.

"He went out of town with his family for the weekend." I explained, & then the bell rang to get to class.

It was now lunch & I was freezing!

"Bella, are you okay?" Asked Mike from across the table.

"y-yeah… just a little c-cold…" I explained.

"Are you sure cause you are paler than usual… maybe you should go home." He suggested. My stomach did feel kind of funny…

"I think I might." I answered getting up.

"Okay, well feel better." Said Mike & Angela.

"K-k" I answered. I headed for the nurses office, & then walked up to the front counter. Mrs. Cope was on the phone.

"Just a minute dear." She said holding up a finger. I was patient, & she finally finished…

"Can I go home? I don't feel too good." I said.

"Why of course dear, feel better." She said.

"Ok."I responded. I hopped in my truck & drove home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, here is chapter two! I hope you like it, and plz remember to review!!! Also, special thanks to Apple() for writing the first review! You rock!!!! –twi and super fan.**

When I reached home I felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. I went up to my room & laid down on the bed with my arms wrapped around my stomach, & curled into a ball, & fell asleep. When I woke up I felt horrible. I glanced at the clock 7:00. I took in deep breaths hoping to settle my stomach a little, then a wave of nausea hit me & I sprinted to the bathroom, & crouched over the toilet as my stomach heaved my lunch. I flushed the toilet & then wobbled back to my room… _probably just a onetime get it over with type of thing… no need to panic._ I thought to myself. Of course I would get sick when Edward & Charlie weren't home. _I could call Jake…_ I offered to myself. I erased the thought quickly remembering that he said that it was impossible for us to still be friends…

I tried to close my eyes & sleep for a while, but half an hour later I was sprinting to the bathroom again & threw up. After I walked to my room & grabbed the comforter from my bed, my book, my clock, & a pillow hauling it back into the bathroom making a small bed on the floor… I was freezing! I also filled a glass of water in the bathroom sink & took a sip, big mistake! I ran to the toilet once again heaving the water & the rest of my lunch back up. I was getting really dizzy too, which probably wasn't too good. When I finished I crawled back to my improvised bed & pulled the blanket up to my chin as the cool blanket made me shiver. Once again I thought of calling Jake… but then thought better of it. _Three more times then I will._ I assured myself & then settled into my pillow glancing at the clock… 9:00pm. I then closed my eyes & went to sleep. I awoke to another wave of nausea hitting me. I crawled over to the toilet & waited to finish. I knew that I had to get some fluids into me, but it didn't seem like I could keep anything down… I went back to the bed & took a microscopically small sip of water & settled back into the pillow glancing at the clock 11:00pm.

When I woke up it was 12:15, & I was feeling even worse! Not to mention that I was freezing like I was against an iceberg! I really wished that my werewolf best friend was here to wrap an arm around me & keep me warm! I was glad that I brought my old copy of Wuthering Heights with me, I took the book & opened it to the first page starting it again… although I didn't get too far until I had to crawl to the toilet again…maybe reading wasn't such a good idea… When I finished my stomach was throbbing, matching my head perfectly. I crawled back into the bed & settled myself down enough to go to sleep.

Once again I woke up only to have to crawl to the toilet & heave everything out of my stomach. When I finished I realized that this was the third time… time to call Jacob! I glanced at the clock 2:00am; he would be up.

I stood up stabilizing myself with the walls & the sink & headed to the hall. Then I grabbed the railing on one side & the wall on the other & trudged my way down the steps… when I reached the bottom of the steps I knew that I had made it! I walked to the phone & grabbed it, & then got a chair from the table to sit in. I began dialing his number, & then thought _well what if he's not home… who would I call Angela, Mike… _my worries were over when I heard Jake's familiar voice.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

I cleared my throat & then answered. "Hi Jake."

"Bella? Why are you calling?" He demanded.

"Jake, can you come over here I have the stomach flu." I admitted.

"Why don't you call your bloodsucking boyfriend to come & help?" He asked practically yelling it into the phone.

"He's on a hunting trip for the weekend… please Jake I really need you." I begged.

"Doesn't your rich leech have a cell phone?" He spat out.

"He's out of service, please Jake." I almost begged.

I heard him mumbling to himself on the other line, something about someone's mother, some swears... "Okay, do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just your warmth, I am freezing!" I exclaimed.

"I can do that… see you in a little while." He said & then hung up the phone.

Then my stomach started doing flip-flops in my stomach, I raced to the sink knowing I wouldn't make it to the bathroom & threw up again. I knew I had to & wanted to get upstairs, but I didn't know if I could or not… _you could grab the garbage can & lay on the couch…_ but I really didn't want to do that, so I grabbed walls & railings & soon I was back in my little made-up bed. I sat down & figured that I takes about ten minutes by car… _what if he phases runs over, & then phases back… That would be a whole lot faster! _

I moaned as I leaned over the toilet again, but now I heard the front door close… lovely. Soon Jake was by my side.

"It's okay; I'm here now… you'll be okay." He cooed as my ears roared. I finished & flushed the toilet.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Hi, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stated blankly crawling my way back to the bed.

"Hey, that's no way to get comfortable… shouldn't you be warm & cozy when you are sick?" He questioned sounding like a mom.

I smiled a little & then answered "Yeah, but I can't really walk to get back to the bathroom right now."

"Well, this will do, come on." He said grabbing the trash can by the sink, & then grabbing me up off the floor, & carefully bringing me back into my bed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Mhm, I will be right back. He said coming back with everything that I had taken out of my room, & putting it back into place. Then he came over next to my bed & grabbed my hand, & then with the other put it on my forehead.

"That f-feels s-s-o g-good!" I said.

"Glad it does, wow, you are warm, even to me!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, have you checked your temperature?" Questioned Jacob.

"Uh, no… been a little busy." I stated with a smile.

"Okay, well where is one?" He asked.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom." I responded.

"Sure, sure. I will be right back."

In three seconds he was back with a thermometer in hand.

"Here, I can do it." I said reaching my hand out for it.

"Okay." He said clearly out of his league.

I took it & put it in my mouth waiting for it to beep, & then took it out… it read 102.6…not good.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Jake worried.

"102.6"

"Oh… how many time have you uh you know thrown up?" Asked Jake.

"Uh…" I started counting in my head &then answered, "7 or 8 times"

Jacob raised his eyebrow worriedly.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital…"

"No! No hospitals… I'll be fine."

"Okay… well do you want anything?" Jacob questioned.

"Uh, not really."

"Aren't you supposed to stay hydrated though? Think you could hold some water down?"

"Tried that." I answered with a smile.

"Hmmm, maybe some medicine then?"

"No, I think I can just sleep it off…" I said, but then the nausea increased as my stomach debated what I had said. Jake seeing my discomfort snatched the trashcan & handed it to me as my stomach heaved again. Jake's warm hand rubbed up & down my back as his soothing words went through my ears.

"Thanks." I stated weakly when my stomach had heaved everything out.

"That's why I am here… you okay? You look a little paler…" Jake noticed slowly bringing a huge hand up to my clammy forehead.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You're warmer…" Jake said as lines of concern swept over his forehead.

"I'm fine, just gonna sleep for a while." I reassured him.

"Let me take your temperature first." He demanded reaching to the nightstand & grabbed the thermometer. I let him do it this time, to exhausted to lift my hand. It beeped & he pulled it away, worry covering his face.

"Uh, Bella? Your temperature is 103.4…" He said showing me the display, sure enough he was right.

"Don't worry… I am just going to sleep." I stated groggily.

"Sure, sure, let me know if you need anything" Jake responded taking a spot next to my bed on the floor. I let the darkness of sleep overwhelm me, & soon went to sleep…

In my dream I was in the meadow… Edward & my meadow lying in the grass with my true love. Then a reddish-brown wolf came from the forest phasing into Jacob, he was worried.

"Bella, Edward! You need to get out of here!" He exclaimed frantically.

"Why, Jake?" I asked.

"The royal bloodsuckers are coming for Edward!" He yelled.

I was shocked & stood up quickly. Edward stayed down.

"Edward! Get up, come on! We have to go!" I exclaimed failing at trying to pull him off the flowered ground.

"Why, love? It's a beautiful day, just come & lay down."

"Edward! No! Come on!" I screeched. Then the black cloaked rulers of the vampire world emerged from the green blur of the tightly knit trees. I knew we were too late… they walked over to my Edward & pulled him off the ground.

"Edward!" I yelled as they tore him apart. The whole time he was smiling…

I fell to the ground bawling at the loss of everything… _except my best friend…_I stated smiling & glancing to find Jake in his wolf form bleeding onto the perfectly green grass.

"No, not you too Jake!" I yelled running over to my dying friend.

"Good bye, Bells, love you." He said as he slipped away under my arms.

"Love you too! Please, why me?" I yelled up at the sky…

I awoke to a warm hand on my face, & a soothing voice… it took me a minute to figure out the voice… Jake!

"Its okay Bella, your okay…" He was whispering.

"Oh, Jake!" I yelled throwing my arms around him, as my stomach protested the movement. Jake grabbed the trashcan again as I threw up, & then started dry heaving, the whole time Jake had an arm around me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I pulled the blankets up & around my chin.

"S'okay. What was that all about? The screaming I mean…" He questioned.

"Just a bad dream…" I answered weakly as I shivered. Jacob noticed the movement.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked grabbing my hand under the covers & squeezing my fingers a little.

"I don't know… I feel awful!" I answered honestly.

"You wanna try some meds?" He asked, but before I could respond he was already back with the basket full. "Tell me how you feel… & I mean specifically" He said chuckling a little.

I bit my lower lip, but then answered, "My stomach is doing flips, my head hurts… & I am freezing!"

"Okay, I have Pepto-Bismol for you stomach, & Tylenol for your head… & fever, which I should probably check… and I have me to help with the freezing." He said placing all the medicines on the nightstand, looking at all the dosages.

"Thanks, for all this." I said.

"Your welcome, do you think you'll be able to keep some crackers down?" He asked.

"I don't think so, but I could try…"

"Okay, I will get those as soon as you take these, what do you want first?" He asked.

"Well, my stomach feels like it is going to turn inside out, so probably the Pepto."

"Well then, Pepto it is…" he chuckled pouring the dosage into the small container…

**I know my endings to chapters kinda suck, but stay with me… I will try to get the next chapter up next week. Thnx a lot for the reviews!!!**


End file.
